Out of the Closet
Out of the Closet is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Brucie Kibbutz from his flat on Mohanet Ave in East Hook, Broker, Liberty City. Description Brucie wants Niko to kill Tom Rivas, cousin of Lyle Rivas, because he hasn't paid his debt. Rivas is in hiding and the only way to get him out is to arrange a date through the website www.love-meet.net. Roman helped Niko create a profile to attract Rivas. Niko heads to an internet cafe to arrange a date with Rivas. Later on, Niko receives an e-mail from him informing Niko where and when he will be available. Niko arrives to The 69th Street Diner to meet with Rivas. After a small talk with Niko revealing that he's there to deal with Rivas' unpaid debt, Rivas attempts to escape. Niko chases Rivas and guns him down. Mission objectives ''Out of the Closet…'' (Part 1) In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the internet cafe. *Use a computer to get on love-meet.net and find FRENCH TOM. ''…Out of the Closet'' (Part 2) In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to the diner to meet French Tom. *French Tom is inside the diner. Look for him. *Take down French Tom. Enemies *Tom Rivas Walkthrough ''Out of the Closet…'' (Part 1) After the cutscene finishes, go to the nearest TW@ Internet Cafe. Walk inside and log onto a computer. Click on the Love-Meet advertisement, and click on "Male". Scroll down until you find the user "FrenchTom", click on him. Now scroll down and click on "Date". Exit the computer and leave the cafe (you can rob the cash register for $30-$500, but you will get a one-star wanted level). The mission will enter intermission upon exiting the cafe. Intermission Do some missions or just roam around and after 2-4 game days. Roman will call and ask if Niko has been on his "gay date" yet. Rivas will have reply via e-mail, so check them. The date will be usually 12:00am or 12:00pm the next day/night. Check your phone to be sure when the date is. Two hours before the date, the symbol will appear; grab a taxi and go to The 69th Street Diner. ''…Out of the Closet'' (Part 2) Walk inside and you can pop a bullet in his head from where you are if you know where he is or go search for him. Listen to him ramble on and when you are ready, stand up (button is provided) and shoot him (and get away from the area. You will probably have a wanted level so use the Pay 'n' Spray around the corner. Russian criminals may fire on Niko, so beware. Video Walkthrough Deaths *Tom Rivas- Killed by Niko Bellic for not paying Brucie Kibbutz. Afterwords Brucie will call Niko to ask him about his date. He will say that it "didn't go so good" because he's now dead, much to Brucie's satisfaction. He will also text Niko to look at his "hot date" story on the Liberty Tree online. Rewards *$6750 *Use of reminders on phone *Lovemeet profile (instantly date Carmen Ortiz, date Kiki Jenkins after unlocking Algonquin). Trivia *During their meeting, Tom asks Niko if he knows "Gay Tony"; Tony is involved in several plot twists later in GTA IV, and takes a more pivotal role in the GTA IV add-on The Ballad of Gay Tony. *The player does not need to sit down beside Tom in order to kill him. Simply enter through one of the doors, turn auto-aim off and shoot Tom in the back of the head. This gives you a quicker advantage as usually a man sitting behind Tom reveals a gun and attacks you, along with other Russian mobsters. *Humorously, Niko's fake profile in love-meet.net seems to have been written by both Roman and Brucie, with the writer apparently changing in the middle of various sentences. Various parts mention steroids and VIP living (Brucie) and other parts are more normal (Roman). *Strangely, the picture of Niko on the Love meet profile shows him in Star Junction in Algonquin. However, this area can not be accessed at the point in the game, where the mission becomes avalible. Although, its possible, to "ignore" this mission, and progress with other missions, until Algonquin is avalible. *The name of the mission is a slang term to admitting one's homosexuality to family or friends. *This mission is mentioned in an email from Roman titled "Great News" about his upcoming marriage to Mallorie Bardas, and that he cannot have any more threesomes; if Niko responds positively to the email, he will mention that Brucie will be disappointed about the threesomes, to which Roman will respond "Fuck you! At least I never dated a man! Unlike you!". *It is entirely possible for the second part of the mission (and therefore Brucie's last mission, No. 1) to be skipped entirely, as it is not essential in order for the story to progress. Simply never respond to French Tom's email offering to arrange a date and the second part can be avoided totally, even past the completion of the rest of the story. The only downside to this is that Roman will text you at the end of every mission reminding you to check your emails so you can go on the date. *One of Niko's likes is "people who use bull shark testosterone so long as they don't have funny balls." This is a reference to the mission Easy as can Be, where Brucie tells Niko he uses bull shark testosterone and Niko replies to him by saying it will do funny things to his balls. de:Out of the Closet es:Out of the Closet Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions